ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusher
Matt James (born July 4, 1980) is a Romanian professional wrestler, better known by the ring name, Crusher. He is currently signed to WrestleRoMania, and is the former WRM World Champion. Early career As a child Matt was often beaten to an inch from death by his alcoholic father. At age of 15 Crusher left home. Matt had to steal money to survive so at age 17 he tried to steal from a very important man and was caught by the police after leaving 23 bodyguards unconscious. Crusher was judged as an adult and received a 12 years sentence. In prison he trained a lot and entered a prison boxing championship where he was undefeated reason for his nickname Crusher. December 2005 after 9 years of incarceration, Crusher had to survive on the street again. He met Heath Scumm (the owner of WRM) when he signed up for a full contact tournament that had a prize of 200$. Although he lost in the finals Heath Scumm offered him a contract. In WRM In May 2007 he was put in his first official match against Geony Vedetă and The Silent Shooter grabing his first win. A couple of weeks later Crusher was thrown in a title match against Heath Scumm and 24XS in which 24XS defended his newly won title. At the June PPV It Ain't Family Guy Crusher had to team up with 24XS to compete against Heath Scumm and Lethal match in which the man who made the pin was crowned champion. Lethal won the match becoming champion for the first time. In July at Last Soul Standing Crusher qualified for the upcoming King Of The Ring tournament in a match against Mike Matthews . The King Of The Ring tournament saw Crusher wining the WRM World Title for the first time, title that he lost same day in the final against Reaper, the same man that he squashed in the first round of the tournament. The TNT era In September 2007 Crusher and Damage managed by the WRM Manager Issue associated to form a stable which they started referring to as TNT. They recently recruited a wrestler from W365, Tony Diaz. Tony Diaz is one of the few wrestlers that have a contract with both WRM and W365. WRM Uprising got one of the best matches from the rebirth of WRM. The Ultraviolent No Ropes Barbed Wire match between Reaper, Alex Vita and Crusher ended in a non contest after Heath Scumm decided that the wrestlers couldn't continue the match, Reaper getting to keep his title. Wrestling facts *Finishers: :*'Crush-o-Matic' - Running sitout turnbuckle powerbomb :*'Bone Driver' - Vertical Suplex Piledriver :*'Face Print' - Sort of an Old School, except Crusher grabs his opponent with the other hand than used to do an oldschool and slams the opponent's face to the floor. Championships and accomplishments :*WRM World Championship (1 time) ::* Won From - Alex Vita ::* Lost To - Reaper References Crusher Crusher Crusher The Don Crusher Crusher